


Hollow Birthday

by CheriiboiPanda



Series: The Accidental AkaKai Birthday Sex Trilogy [2]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: 11th Anniversary, Akaito's a doppelganger - the tag counts, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Comfort Sex, Condoms, Doppelcest, Doppelganger, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, French Kissing, Hair-pulling, Loving Sex, Lube, M/M, Marking, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-21 13:31:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9551147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheriiboiPanda/pseuds/CheriiboiPanda
Summary: A fic for Kaito's 11th anniversary





	

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow it follows a similar theme to last year and yet, is way gloomier this time.
> 
> So... I've been gone for around a year. Well, a lot of things happened in my life and I couldn't write, it would take too long to explain, but the most important part is this: my laptop is broken. There's no way to get a new one anytime soon, so I've been stuck using my phone for the time being. With that said, I figured out I can post on AO3 from my phone.
> 
> Now that I can, I decided I will be trying to be more active and post more fics. I'm pretty rusty, I feel like, so this fic may not be as long as or as good as (lol) my usual work, and writing on my phone is a slower process. So please be patient and stick by me as I get back into the swing of things (´･ω･`)

"Are you lonely?"

The deep, bassy voice breaking into his thoughts made Kaito sigh. Absentmindedly flipping the page of the magazine he was reading, he shrugged his shoulders, not sparing his doppelganger a glance.

"I'm fine," he replied curtly.

Akaito slumped back against the wall, a frown etching itself on his face. "You're upset..." To be honest, Akaito wasn't very happy either. It was Kaito's release date anniversary again, and Master was gone... again. A last minute interview for a magazine featuring famous Vocaloid producers. It was very sudden and the timing would've made things uncomfortable, but Master agreed anyway. On Kaito's birthday.

Anyone would be bothered by that. At least last year he was gone for a reason that was out of his control and that concerned his loved ones. Kaito wasn't upset about it and Master made it up to him when he got back. But now...

Normally Akaito was the neglected one, that was what he made his role. Maybe Kaito didn't get as much attention as the others, but Akaito made sure he wasn't lonely. Being a pitchloid and the circumstances of his appearance being so unusual, the Vocaloids living with them merely tolerated but didn't quite accept Akaito; the main reason he preferred to hide out in Kaito's room most days. He was okay with this. He wanted to take the loneliness for himself so at least Kaito would be happy. Kaito loved and accepted him wholeheartedly, something he considered reward enough.

But there was no fixing this himself. Kaito was let down by Master on a day that mattered to him because so often he was forgotten by fans on other days... That's not a loneliness Akaito could easily relieve him of.

With his legs already laying across the back of Kaito's legs, Akaito slid forward away from the wall. He shifted until he was straddling Kaito's thighs and ducked down to lay across his back.

"Hey? You're heavy. What're you-" Kaito cut himself off as Akaito buried his face between his shoulder blades, slipping his arms under Kaito's stomach in a gentle hug.

"I'm sorry..."

The muffled apology came as a surprise. Kaito's annoyed expression immediately softened and he let out a tired sigh. "There's nothing for you to apologize for," he said, setting aside the magazine he was barely pretending to read.

"...I guess I am feeling a little upset," he finally admitted. "It's, uhm... it's hard. Harder than I wanted it to be."

"That's okay. It's okay to feel like that." Akaito scooted over him to place a kiss on Kaito's cheek. "But, know that I love you."

For the first time that day, Kaito smiled. It was soft and a little sad, but it was a real smile. "Yeah, I know you do, " he said, "I love you too."

They sat in silence for a few moments longer, Akaito still draped across Kaito's back. It was comfortable enough but a bit heavy. Akaito was angry at himself that he couldn't be enough to rid Kaito of all his bad feelings, however he knew this wasn't an easy fix. Still...

Akaito spoke up as the idea came to him. He hugged Kaito a little tighter, lifting his head to rest his chin against Kaito's shoulder. "I know... I probably can't make this all better. But I can at least try." He pressed a kiss to the back of Kaito's neck. "Will you let me try?"

Kaito felt his cheeks warm up at the implication, and the way Akaito nuzzled his neck. His mind was brought back to last year, the way Akaito comforted him, the pleasure they gave each other, and the warmth of his body as Kaito crawled into bed after a brief phone call with Master and then fall asleep in his arms, the loneliness he buried inside himself finally forgotten. He felt loved, if by no one other than Akaito... Of course, that thought was tailed by guilt. He knew Akaito wasn't the only one who loved him, he knew he wasn't so alone.

But Akaito was. When he thought about it, Akaito was the most alone person he knew. Another thought, also guilt-ridden but only because he knew it was true, told him even Master did not love Akaito as much. A part of him wondered if perhaps Akaito's actions everyday were a subtle way of clinging to the one person who knew his true self, who loved him, a silent language spoken only by his body and heart, for his mouth could never frame itself around the words.

Left with only silence as a response, Akaito was about to roll off Kaito, when he cautiously gave a nod from beneath. "That..." His voice was soft, as if he were still lost in thought as he gave his answer, "that would make me happy..."

"Eh? Happy... Really?" He sounded surprised.

Kaito smiled; he could practically feel the happiness radiating from above him. Akaito's fingers closed around his wrist, rolling Kaito over on his back to see Akaito smirking down at him. He let his hands be pulled above his head, kept in place and leaving him vulnerable to lusty fire licking up his throat.

Akaito traced along Kaito's jaw with kisses until he found and captured his lips in a passionate kiss. Kaito melted into the kiss, parting his lips to swipe his tongue into Akaito's mouth and allowing him to do the same. He squirmed a bit, wiggling out of Akaito's purposely loose grip to hold his hand, intwining their fingers above his head while the other hand cupped Akaito's cheek.

Swallowing the small moan Kaito let out, Akaito broke the kiss and sat up, bringing Kaito's hand with him. He pressed a kiss to Kaito's palm and let it go, biting back a smile as he admired his lover.

"Hey, never let anyone else see you like this." He pressed kisses to Kaito's neck, gently scraping his teeth against the unblemished, soft skin. "You're your most beautiful looking like this. That's just for me, okay?"

"You really have a possession complex..." Kaito sighed happily and tilted his head to the side, exposing his neck more and encouraging Akaito to nip at his flesh.

"Yup yup. I just wanna swallow you up, no one else can have you. You're mine and I'm all yours."

"You're gonna make me cringe." Kaito laughed, reaching a hand up to run his fingers through Akaito's soft, red hair, the blunts of his fingernails scratching Akaito's scalp and making him shiver.

Akaito let out a deep chuckle into the crook of Kaito's neck. "Be glad. Only you get to see the cringey side of me."

A shiver spread through Kaito as Akaito's hand crept up his shirt, pulling the garment up to expose his torso. _Cold hands..._ Still, he arched his back slightly, pushing his chest up and inviting Akaito to feel his warmth and heartbeat now frantic inside him, excitement rushing through delicate webs of light integrated into his being.

A hand on the back of his head took a fistful of blue hair and suddenly yanked back, threading tension through the cords of his neck. Kaito let out a yelp that broke off into a gasp, held in place as Akaito sucked at his neck in an attempt to leave evidence of his possessive nature for others to see. Like a cat caught by the nape, Kaito couldn't move, only hold desperately to the wrist attached to the hand palming his flat chest. His leg came up to hook on Akaito's hip, a half strangled moan breathed right into Akaito's ear.

Noting their hips being pressed right into each other, Akaito took the opportunity to grind his pelvis into Kaito's, the both of them letting out synchronised groans from the friction driving them deeper into arousal, earlier melancholia forgotten for now.

Akaito rocked against Kaito, invoking gasps and frustrated whimpers from him. Overexcitement led to a particularly rough bite at Kaito's sweet spot and a soft cry of disapproval, made up for by whispered sorrys and apologetic licks at the abused area.

A string of saliva connected Akaito's mouth to Kaito's skin, now decorated with small bruises and faint teeth marks, as he pulled away. His hand let Kaito's hair free, his scalp aching a bit where he had been held captive. Instead of finding a new place to mark up, Akaito simply scooted away from him with a wave of his hand. "Take your pants off," he commanded, already pulling open the nightstand drawer. Kaito did as told, sliding his shorts off and dropping them to floor. He flushed bright red, suddenly feeling exposed as Akaito took his sweet time looking for what he needed. He couldn't help his thighs spreading a bit as cloudy thoughts spread heat between his legs, his cock giving a lazy twitch as it already started to grow stiff.

Toes curling into the blanket, Kaito barely fought the hand creeping down his stomach, stopping just at the base of his half-mast dick, while the other hand took Akaito's earlier place on his chest. Blue-nailed fingers flicked and pulled on his nipple, worrying his lower lip between his teeth as he watched Akaito crawl back over him, lube and a condom in hand.

Akaito swallowed as he stared down at him, darting his tongue out to wet his lips. "Yeah," he said after a moment of admiring, "you're really beautiful like this."

He leaned down to press a kiss to Kaito's lips, pulling away with the taste of hot caramel-covered ardor and a lewd cinnamon fire. Tossing the condom to the side for the time-being, Akaito uncapped the lube and nudged Kaito's knees further apart. Coating a few digits, he slathered the slippery liquid around Kaito's entrance before gently pressing inside.

Kaito immediately took two fingers inside him, already used to it just enough to not feel any discomfort. He shut his eyes as a hum of pleasure coated the back of his throat. It felt good, but Kaito was always embarrassed by this part; Akaito's fingers probing deep inside him, scissoring to stretch him, while his narrowed, seductive eyes burned red into Kaito's nude skin. His muscles resisted, squeezing down on Akaito's fingers even as they were sucked in until Akaito was knuckle-deep, palm pressed to Kaito's ass.

A startled moan burst out as Kaito felt a third digit wiggle inside. He tensed up, throwing an arm over his eyes as his hand clenched in the fabric of his shirt. Akaito whispered comfort to Kaito to get him to ease up as he pumped in three fingers at once, Kaito's walls pulsing and squeezing around the intruders.

It didn't take too long to get Kaito used to it, Akaito spreading his fingers slightly to the sound of pleasured whines with upset-tinted edges as he thrust his fingers in and out. Humming softly in pleasure, Kaito bounced his hips with the rhythm. Though, Akaito wasn't sure he realised he was doing it.

Eventually, Akaito's wrist was grabbed, Kaito's hand bringing his attention up.

"P-please... I don't want to cum from this. Not yet." Kaito stared up at him with pleading eyes. "I'm ready. I want _you_. So hurry, I'm begging."

The corner of Akaito's lips twitched up in a dangerous smirk that flashed a pointed canine. "Yes, sir," he teased, already tearing the condom wrapper open.

His heart pounded in his chest, heat rising to color his cheeks pink. While he remained cool on the outside, hands eager yet steady, inside the fabric of his being threatened to come loose at the stitching, conscious frequency in his brain falling flat. Skin met latex, trapping Akaito's pre-leaking cock snugly in armor, immediately coated in lube to ease what was to come.

Kaito lifted his legs, using his hands under his thighs to hold them up. He was shaking. That was obvious as his fingers twitched against his legs, his lip frequently catching between his teeth before he realized what he was doing and let go only to bite down again a moment later, and he swallowed hard. Was it anxiety or anticipation? Akaito could only hope it was the latter, as he preferred Kaito speak up if it was the former.

A sure hand gripped Kaito by the ankle, lifting his leg up as Akaito pressed forward, ever so gently sliding his length into Kaito. A stuttered "a-ah!" escaped Kaito as he jolted slightly, struggling not to clamp down as Akaito's girth brushed against his sensitive inner walls, pushing it's way through slick, pulsing tissue.

The process was slow, too slow, inch after inch swallowed by Kaito's needy hole. His hand came down to grip the base of his cock, giving a few experimental pumps but otherwise not aiming to pleasure himself as he looked down through half-lidded eyes. He couldn't see where they were connected, but he felt it. He felt full, a feeling familiar but always odd, even as he moaned when Akaito's hips met his own, fully sheathing his cock inside him.

With a flutter in his heart, Kaito looked up to meet Akaito's gaze as he bent over, shifting so their bodies fit tightly together, pelvis to pelvis and now chest to chest as Akaito kissed him, interlocking their hands.

His legs wrapped loosely around Akaito's hips, leaving room for him to slowly move his hips, while his eyes closed in bliss as he melted into the kiss. Akaito's tongue swirled around his, their lips connecting and parting repeatedly with wet noises and smacks of their swollen lips, a somewhat messy dance of a french kiss showing their need for each other. Kaito's cock was sandwiched between their lower bellies, smothered by their skin but not ignored, the friction Akaito's rocking against his body growing quicker making him let out a muffled moan, pre coaxed out of his straining erection and making their stomachs sticky, not that they noticed.

The kiss left them breathless as they separated, soft gasps and pants between moans and grunts of pleasure, as well as the lewd squelching of Akaito's cock sliding in and out of Kaito's stretched hole filling up the room and threatening to give away their activities to anyone that walked by. Boy, did Kaito frequently thank the heavens his room was more isolated from the others, because clearly Akaito didn't have the shame to worry about being quiet.

"Does it feel good, Kaito?" Akaito panted, placing scattered kisses on Kaito's neck and shoulders. "I feel g-great. You're- nng! Clenching so tightly around me." Akaito licked his lips with a smirk as Kaito struggled to respond.

"G-good... Ah! It's good! A-aka-" His name was broken up into a long moan, Kaito's hand slipping between them to jack himself off against their tummies. He cracked an eye open to meet Akaito's gaze, smiling a little bit. "I'm glad you're here when I get lonely..."

Akaito's expression softened, his hips slowing slightly. He began to press kisses to Kaito jaw. "I'll never let you be alone. Just forget about everything else for even a short while, while you're with me. I love you," he repeated the confession, each one punctuated by a kiss, "I love you, I love you, I love you!"

Kaito squeezed his eyes shut, a laugh escaping him. It was happy and light as a bright grin spread across his face. "I love you too! I do, I do!" he tried to counter, but his laugh overcame his words. Akaito joined him, smiling widely as he pressed their foreheads together and staring into Kaito's eyes when he opened them.

They sat for a moment like that, warmly staring into each other's eye until Kaito grew shy, lowering his gaze as he spoke up, "hey... please keep going..."

Ah! He had stopped in the moment. Quick to remedy, Akaito offered a, "why would I leave it here?" with a knowing smile.

He pushed himself up, squaring his shoulders as he grabbed Kaito's thighs. He began to pull out, agonizingly slowly, until just the tip rested inside, and then quickly slammed back in, hilting himself immediately in the hot, tight confines of Kaito's ass. Kaito cried out, throwing his head back as he grabbed hold of the blanket, the suddenness setting the pace for Akaito's now fast and rougher pace.

The bed rocked and Kaito bounced with each body rocking thrust Akaito's hips met his with. He clamped down on Akaito's cock, his toes curling as he sobbed out sounds of overwhelmed pleasure. A myriad of colors exploded behind Kaito's eyes, lightning striking his core as Akaito pounded into him, letting out his own groans of ecstasy. Kaito's cock bounced against his abs, each strike of the hypersensitive, weeping member against his skin was a rocket launcher going off in his brain.

Letting go of his iron grip on the covers below, instead Kaito's hands moved to new places, one hand going back to aiding the building of sweet tension in his core by rubbing his cock, while the other found its grip in Akaito's shorts, an anchor to prevent him from pulling out until he had finished what he started, as well as a subtle reminder to Kaito's fading conscience of who was here for him while he was hurting.

Akaito's member throbbed in time with his racing heart, sharp pleasure threading up his spine as skin slapped against skin, Akaito's cock sawing in and out of Kaito's clenching yet soft walls, his tip forcing its way through with each godforsaken pump of his hips, slamming his thighs against Kaito's shapely butt.

A somewhat coherent moan reached Akaito's ears, Kaito barely conveying his fast approaching climax. This warning was accompanied by a series of desperate cries, Kaito jolting and trembling as he gasped inbetween, his voice raising an octave with each cry. Boy, he wasn't kidding, though Akaito didn't have the mind to tease him about it at the moment.

Without any warning, a particularly angled thrust caused Akaito's tip to drag right across a certain spot inside Kaito. Kaito's vision went white as a long, loud cry tore from his throat, his body tensing and his back arching off the bed as he spilled his essence across his own chest, a silky white portrait of cum painted on his skin.

Kaito's walls clamping down impossibly tight around Akaito's girth threatened to set off his own orgasm with Kaito's. He barely staved off for a few more shallow thrusts before, with a stuttered groan, cum shot out in ribbons, caught in a balloon of latex before it could meet Kaito's insides.

Both trembling as they came down from their highs, they stayed locked together, Akaito barely supporting himself from falling ontop of Kaito, his chest heaving.

Kaito layed still, his eyes closed as he threatened to drift off right away. But he knew he couldn't do that to Akaito. Clearing his throat, he forced his eyes open when he felt Akaito carefully pull out. He watched him pull the condom off and look around for what he could do with it, the bin too far, over by the door. He also watched him lose balance and almost fall off the bed, reaching over as close as he could to not miss when he tossed the filled condom in the trash. He barely caught himself with a hand on the floor and quickly pushed himself up.

"That was insanely good..." Kaito breathed out, his voice low, as Akaito helped him clean up with tissues that were quickly disposed of in the trash bin.

"Yeah?" Akaito smiled, handing him his underwear and shorts that had been abandoned on the floor earlier. "You feel better? About... things?"

Kaito chewed on the inside of his lip as he lazily slipped his clothes on and made himself presentable again. "Um... I think I still feel a little sad, but... I can get through it. Just, stay with me right now, okay?"

With a nod, Akaito agreed easily. "Wouldn't have left even if you told me to," he half-joked. He gestured for Kaito to get under the covers as he shut the lights off. "Now let's nap. That's what you need when you don't wanna deal with your emotions. Sex and/or sleep."

Akaito was still awake after 20 minutes, even while Kaito had passed out as soon as he was in his arms. But, Akaito was still thinking.

He couldn't help but feel a bit of smugness when he thought back on how Kaito had turned down the others' offer to celebrate, knowing it was so he could spend time with Akaito and Akaito alone. He had overheard, watching from the shadows of the hall like the lesser being he knew they thought of him as. He felt bad it was because Master had hurt Kaito, but he was happy at the same time, to be just a little bit greedy on his birthday.

Of course... once Master got back...

Kaito will probably forgive him too easily. He loves Master too much. _'Well, I'll just give him an earful myself, then,'_ Akaito thought. He glanced down at Kaito's peaceful sleeping face and sighed.

"You're too nice, too vulnerable... You don't know how to guard yourself." he murmured. "Well... That's what makes you so pure, so sweet. But... please guard yourself, so you don't get hurt. So that beautiful heart of yours will remain unbroken, will always be happy."

He wasn't sure if Kaito could ever do it, if Kaito would rather be harmed than give up his innocence for cynicism. He'll protect him, in that case. Until he could do it himself, Akaito will protect him, and never let him go.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Kaito
> 
> Thank you for the wonderful years your voice has been a comfort. Your existence is healing and I'll forever be grateful to have you in my life


End file.
